In this fiscal year we have made three major discoveries in the survival of neurons. (1) Dysregulation of cyclin-dependent kinase 5 (cdk5) per relative concentrations of its activators p35 and p25 is implicated in neurodegenerative diseases. P35 has a short half-life and undergoes rapid proteasomal degradation in its membrane-bound myristoylated form. P35 is converted by calpain to p25 which, along with an extended half-life, promotes aberrant activation of cdk5 and causes abnormal hyperphosphorylation of tau, thus leading to the formation of neurofibrillary tangles. The sigma-1 receptor (Sig-1R) is an endoplasmic reticulum chaperone that is implicated in neuronal survival. However, the specific role of the Sig-1R in neurodegeneration is unclear. Here we found that Sig-1Rs regulate proper tau phosphorylation and axon extension by promoting p35 turnover through the receptors interaction with myristic acid. In Sig-1R knockout neurons, a greater accumulation of p35 is seen, which is neither due to elevated transcription of p35 nor to disrupted calpain activity, but rather to the slower degradation of p35. In contrast, Sig-1R overexpression causes a decrease of p35. Sig-1R knockout neurons exhibit shorter axons with lower densities. Myristic acid is found here to bind Sig-1R as an agonist that causes the dissociation of Sig-1R from its cognate partner BiP. Remarkably, treatment of Sig-1R knockout neurons with exogenous myristic acid mitigates p35 accumulation, diminishes tau phosphorylation, and restores axon elongation. Our results define the involvement of Sig-1Rs in neurodegeneration and provide a mechanistic explanation that Sig-1Rs help maintain proper tau phosphorylation by potentially carrying and providing myristic acid to p35 for enhanced p35 degradation to circumvent the formation of over-reactive cdk5/p25. (2) Bcl-2 family proteins are known to competitively regulate Ca2+; however, the specific inter-organelle signaling pathways and related cellular functions are not fully elucidated. In this study, a portion of Bcl-xL was detected at the ER-mitochondrion interface or MAM (mitochondria-associated ER membrane) in association with type 3 inositol 1,4,5-trisphosphate receptors (IP3R3); an association facilitated by the BH4 and transmembrane domains of Bcl-xL. Moreover, increasing Bcl-xL expression enhanced transient mitochondrial Ca2+ levels upon ER Ca2+ depletion induced by short-term, non-apoptotic, incubation with thapsigargin (Tg), while concomitantly reducing cytosolic Ca2+ release. These mitochondrial changes appear to be IP3R3-dependent and resulted in decreased NAD/NADH ratios and higher electron transport chain oxidase activity. Interestingly, extended Tg exposure stimulated ER stress, but not apoptosis, and further enhanced TCA cycling. Indeed, confocal analysis indicated that Bcl-xL translocated to the MAM and increased its interaction with IP3R3 following extended Tg treatment. Thus, the MAM is a critical cell-signaling junction whereby Bcl-xL dynamically interacts with IP3R3 to coordinate mitochondrial Ca2+ transfer and alters cellular metabolism in order to increase the cells bioenergetic capacity, particularly during periods of stress. (3) The accumulation of reactive oxygen species (ROS) have implicated the pathogenesis of several human diseases including neurodegenerative disorders, stroke, and traumatic brain injury, hence protecting neurons against ROS is very important. In this study, we focused on sigma-1 receptor (Sig-1R), a chaperone at endoplasmic reticulum, and investigated its protective functions. Using hydrogen peroxide (H2O2)-induced ROS accumulation model, we verified that apoptosis-signaling pathways were elicited by H2O2 treatment. However, the Sig-1R agonists, dehydroepiandrosterone (DHEA) and DHEA sulfate (DHEAS), reduced the activation of apoptotic pathways significantly. By performing protein-protein interaction assays and shRNA knockdown of Sig-1R, we identified the brain Zinc finger protein 179 (Znf179) as a downstream target of Sig-1R regulation. The neuroprotective effect of Znf179 overexpression was similar to that of DHEAS treatment, and likely mediated by affecting the levels of antioxidant enzymes. We also quantified the levels of peroxiredoxin 3 (Prx3) and superoxide dismutase 2 (SOD2) in the hippocampi of wild-type and Znf179 knockout mice, and found both enzymes to be reduced in the knockout versus the wild-type mice. In summary, these results reveal that Znf179 plays a novel role in neuroprotection, and Sig-1R agonists may be therapeutic candidates to prevent ROS-induced damage in neurodegenerative and neurotraumatic diseases.